


This Is Your Heart (Can You Feel It?)

by Anonymous



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Incest, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was several years before Seth managed to notice any kind of tangible accompaniment to the magic of shade walking, but he felt it eventually. It was a sort of subtle comfort that wrapped around him whenever he slipped into invisibility, a warmth set deep in his chest that always reminded him of drinking courage potion straight from the bottle. It made his skin prickle, but in a good way -- like the small shiver that ran down his back when he stepped into a warm shower or wrapped himself up in a blanket straight out of the dryer.That’s what kissing Warren felt like, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr asked me about writing Seth/Warren a few weeks ago and I eventually wrote, uh, this? Because when left to my own devices kissing is all I write.
> 
> Reminder that Seth and Warren are distant cousins and there's at least a 10-year age gap between them, so if that's not your kind of ship please feel free to click out of this right now.
> 
> Title from Bastille's _Laura Palmer_

It was several years before Seth managed to notice any kind of tangible accompaniment to the magic of shade walking, but he felt it eventually. It was a sort of subtle comfort that wrapped around him whenever he slipped into invisibility, a warmth set deep in his chest that always reminded him of drinking courage potion straight from the bottle. It made his skin prickle, but in a good way -- like the small shiver that ran down his back when he stepped into a warm shower or wrapped himself up in a blanket straight out of the dryer. He could see it, too, if he concentrated hard enough and the lighting was right. There was a soft, shadowed quality to his skin that made him look a little blurry. Something phased just a hair out of reality.

That warmth, the magic, the slight unreality -- that’s what kissing Warren felt like, too, especially the first time.

They were walking outside and it was nearly dusk, the sun just fading behind the treetops, when Warren grabbed Seth by the elbow and gently pulled him to a stop. Seth turned until they were facing each other directly. Warren dropped his hand down to lace his fingers with Seth’s, and brought his other hand up to rest on the side of his neck. His thumb rubbed delicately along Seth's jawline.

Seth felt his mouth go dry, suddenly, and he licked his lips almost subconsciously. His heart was racing; he knew what was about to happen and he’d been waiting and wishing for it for so long that he hardly knew what to do now that he was here.

“Close your eyes,” Warren said softly. Seth hesitated, letting his gaze linger on Warren's lips for another moment before complying.

"You don't have to be nervous," Warren said.

"I'm not," Seth defied reflexively. He could feel the huff of breath Warren let out, a silent laugh against his cheek.

"Seriously, relax," Warren said and Seth tried. He realized he was squeezing Warren's fingers tightly and he loosened his grip. He let the tension drop out of his shoulders and when Warren dragged his thumb slowly along the curve of Seth's bottom lip, Seth let his lips part slightly. He breathed out shakily.

Warren returned his hand to Seth's neck, cupping the back of his skull and angling his head back before leaning forward the last few inches between them and pressing his lips to Seth's.

Seth felt that inexplicable, comforting sense of warmth in his chest instantly, the feeling that he'd tipped over into using magic without trying and now wasn't quite sure how he could make everything feel upright again even if he wanted to. He didn't feel invisible, though, didn't feel like he was hiding in shadows. He felt seen -- more than that, he felt  _known_ in a way no one else had ever made him feel.

Warren kissed him slowly and gently, pressing his lips against Seth's again and again before finally pulling away.

Seth opened his eyes so he could look into Warren's, but he found his gaze immediately distracted by Warren's lips again.

"I've waited a long time to do that," Warren admitted in a whisper. They were still close enough that Seth could feel the exhale of the words against his cheeks. He licked his lips again.

"Your mistake," Seth said, and then pressed forward for another kiss.


End file.
